


Champagne Problems

by SadnessofSaturn



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, theyre stubborn but in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadnessofSaturn/pseuds/SadnessofSaturn
Summary: Elena and Lucas had been bickering since the day they met on Love Island. While all the other islanders can see they would be good together, it takes the two a little longer to settle their champagne problems.
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Champagne Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to amelia-w, kingkassam, radiantdae, and litghoe on tumblr and literally everyone who interacted with my lucas route: enemies to lovers post for encouraging this idea and supporting it. Also thanks again to amelia-w for proofreading the chapter and helping me out. 
> 
> :)

Opening the balcony doors, Elena Moore was met with the warm breeze of the Spanish coast and the gorgeous countryside view she had yet to get used to since coming to the Love Island Villa. With a cup of coffee that had too much milk in her hand to be considered coffee and the tropical air, she felt so at peace in the early morning it was hard to believe she was on a reality show with constant cameras following her every move. Love Island presented the chance to find love and win money. 

Elena would be lying if she said she didn’t prefer the latter, but she just doesn’t see love happening for her anytime soon. She had originally coupled up with Noah who was taken by Hope leaving her with Bobby. The baker was lovely, but the chemistry wasn’t there. Which was why she wasn’t that bothered when Priya coupled up with him the next day, but Bobby wasn’t for the bombshell either. In the last recoupling, Bobby chose Elena on the premise of being in a friendship couple which she was fine with. The reality show was bound to throw some new islanders in the mix and she would just have to wait and see if any caught her eye.

As if on cue, a splash in the pool below breaks her thoughts, a mop of blonde hair flipped out of the water. Her first thought was that it was Lottie but the bright face and sharp jawline that emerged did not belong to the Australian islander. At a closer look, the blonde man in the pool was also accompanied by a tan dark-haired man wearing an open button-down with his swim trunks. It seemed they _would_ have new islanders. With a newfound excitement in her step, Elena raced down the stairs and into the bedroom to alert the other sleeping islanders. 

The lights in the bedroom were still off and low snoring rumbled through the room. The brunette cleared her throat before calling, “Does anyone want to wake up or should I just meet the two new islanders on my own?”

“Wait what’s going on?” Hope asks, rising up from her bed obviously already awake due to her partner’s snores.

“There are two new boys outside,” Elena tells the group rather proudly that she was the first to find out. A few of the boys grumble with worry while the rest of the girls are practically beaming with excitement as they sit up in the beds. 

Lottie drags Elena by the hand to the dressing room ahead of the others to get ready. She slips on a black bikini and applies sunscreen as the rest of the girls’ chatter, but all conversation is cut short as they make their way out to the pool. Hope takes the lead with Priya and Marisol close at her tail. Elena and Lottie lingering behind still matching their quick stride.

“This is so exciting! I wonder what these guys are like…” Priya ponders as they cut through the kitchen to head toward the infinity pool, the guys’ eyes linger on them as they near. 

Hope strikes a pose fierce yet retaining a sense of casualty as she addresses them, “Hey, boys! So, who are you?”

The blonde is the first to speak introducing himself as Henrik and giving them a cheerful smile. Now up close, Elena can’t help but gawk a bit at the guys, specifically the tanner man whose dark eyes meet her own curiously, “Goodness, look at all of you. I’m Lucas,” he says.

“So what do you boys do?” The man tries to answer Hope’s question, but Marisol cuts him off.

“How are we coming across to the public?”

“How much can you bench press?” Priya asks right after. 

The boys’ eyes go wide as they look around trying to get out their answers. “I knew they’d be a handful, but this is something else!” Henrik laughs.

“I’ll show you who’s a handful,” Lottie remarks.

“Oh you're even more feistier in person,” he says adjusting his weight from one leg to the other, “We’ve gotten to know you all a bit before coming in here”.

“It’s been quite exciting,” Lucas adds.

“What have you seen?” Marisol inquires.

“Oh, all sorts. I’d say some of the sneaky kisses are probably the most entertaining…” he answers vaguely.

Lottie shifts her eyes toward the group, “Sneaky kisses? Who’s been doing that?” Priya asks.

“That’s not our place to say. That would be kiss-and-tell by proxy,” Lucas defends. 

“Why phrase it so weirdly?” Henrik asks him.

“That’s…just how I talk,” 

“Let’s just forget it and move on,” Elena tells them, the last thing she wanted was to buffer another fight between the girls that was just waiting to happen. 

“I agree, but we’re coming back to this at some point,” Hope says as Priya brushes off the topic.

“Anyway...what do you guys do?”

“I’m a physiotherapist,” Lucas tells them.

Elena takes a step forward nonchalantly trying not to make a scene to the fact that she’s itching herself closer to him as the Mediterranean breeze rustles around them, “Oh so you give the best massages.”

“Well I’ve had no complaints,” Lucas meets her challenging gaze with a smirk, “But I’m also good at giving people a real good stretch”.

“Perhaps you could show us some exercises later,” Priya adds.

“And I’m a climbing and wilderness survival instructor,” Henrik begins.

“That explains the body,” Elena notes, eyeing the man’s toned arms.

“It just comes naturally,” he shrugs, “Climbing…” Henrik continues and the girls fix their gaze on him, not noticing the intrigued look Lucas gave Elena who quickly changed from seemingly flirting with him to the other new islander. 

“What are you interested in?” Marisol questions the same analyzing gaze Elena recalls she gave the boys the first day on the show.

“Climbing,”

“Well, yeah. What else?”

“I love anything outdoors. Trekking, camping, water-sports. Anything like that, really”.

“That sounds so rugged,” Elena added tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“It’s the best kind of life you can lead, I think,” Henrik said, moving his flickering eyes to stand still on the brown honey-haired girl. 

Lucas clears his throat bringing the attention back to him, “I also like water-sports. I mostly enjoy a good bit of rowing,” he says glancing at Elena. Women in his experience always thought rowing was romantic.

She tried not to give too much away in her reactions knowing from the moment she walked in the Villa she would be filmed practically twenty-four seven, but she let herself slip a little at his answer. “That sounds so posh,” she tells him, her face scrunching up quickly in question before returning back to her composed look unreadable to the man. If Elena was honest at first glance Lucas was way more her type than Henrik, even though she was wary of his expensive-looking attire she figured it was just for the show, but it seemed it was not.

“Oh erm,” he falters rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, “Well rowing doesn’t necessarily mean someone’s posh,”

“No, just that you're rich enough to afford a boat… so you are then... posh,” she decides as a matter of factly. She knew immediately who she was dealing with; she met people like him in her waitressing days at an upscale restaurant in London and when she’d go out with friends. He was a posh rich boy who came on the show for fun and the chance of more money he felt entitled to. She could do without him.

“No honestly,” his voice raises an octave though he quickly clears his throat hiding the irritation of her comments, “I just have the sort of parents who encourage those kinds of activities from a young age,” he attempts to defend his case while covering up his annoyance, but the girl in front of him wasn’t having it.

Elena fought the urge to roll her eyes, “Rich parents, oh, poor you,” she coos crossing her arms.

“I’ve never met someone who speaks as posh as you,” Priya cuts through attempting to liven the conversation again. 

Hope agrees, “It’s amazing,” causing Elena to roll her eyes at how quickly the girls would dismiss the privilege he was trying to use to woo them. But Lucas was already annoyed and avoided everyone's gaze and the cameras as the girls complimented him. 

“Oi Oi,” Gary and the rest of the boys run out from inside barrelling themselves between the girls and the new islanders. A few of the girls make their way through as they bombard the two men with hellos and small introductions, but the girl Lucas had been initially interested in the most shuffled back waiting at the edge of the group.

The burly blonde islander suggested they talk more by the fire pit and the camera crew around them quickly split up to set up. Bobby bounced on his heels, “You lads are in for a right grilling,” he paused, “Get it?” 

“No?” The Swedish blonde asked, looking confused at the others.

“Oh my days, Bobby,” Lottie groaned before he explained.

“Grilling because it’s a fire pit and you’re going to be asked a bunch of more questions…”

“Well done, Bobby. You know what they say?” Lucas began, “Jokes are always at their funniest when they need explaining,” his sarcasm wasn’t always well greeted but it seems he was redeeming himself and he managed to catch a quick slip of a smile on Elena’s face.

“Aren’t they just,” Bobby agreed.

“Indeed. Have a cookie.”

“Yes!” He cheered as the other islanders made their way to the pit, “C’mon Elena,” he said, slipping a hand around the girl’s waist, “Sit with me and I’ll let you have some of my cookie.”

The honey-haired girl laughed, “I want nothing to do with your cookie,” as she followed him strutting one foot in front of the other in a way that Lucas forgot for a moment her disapproval of him and made him wish it was him with his arm around her waist.

**☼ ☼ ☼**

The new islanders were questioned by the fire pit before being taken on a grand tour by Gary and a few others. Deciding she would rather endure boredom than witness Gary flit around trying to seem more impressive than the new islanders, Elena threw herself dramatically atop the daybed beside Lottie who had also opted out of the tour. 

“That was some morning…” the goth began peering down at her painted black nails. Elena hummed in agreement, “I want to say your loyalty is as strong as mine, but you’ll be kicking Bobby to the curb soon won’t you?”

She sat up slightly holding herself up by her elbows, “Kick Bobby? Where did you get that idea?”

“The way you were drooling over the new boys,” Lottie turned on her side to face her with a smirk.

“I was not.”

“We all kind of were,” she nods.

“Maybe a little, but I wouldn’t do that to Bobby especially since the jury's still out on the new boys,” Elena contradicted.

Lottie reaches out a pointed nail to poke the other girl's side, “Is it? They’re hot and a certain doctor has his eyes on you”.

“Mr. Posh?” Elena scoffs, flicking the hair off her shoulder, “Please, is a physiotherapist even a real doctor?”

The platinum blonde scrunched her eyebrows, “Wait, you're not actually into him?”

“Didn’t I make it clear I thought he was a privileged dick before?” 

“I thought you were flirting with him,” she tells her.

Elena rolls onto her stomach resting her head on her arms, “Lottie being mean to someone isn’t flirting.”

“Isn’t it though?” 

“No,” the girl croaked out laughing with the blonde joining her quickly after. 

After their fit of giggles, both women sigh before Lottie adds, “Only sometimes”.

**☼ ☼ ☼**

Later in the day, Elena found herself on the lawn chairs with Bobby, Priya, Hope, and Lottie. She was used to Bobby’s unusual conversation topics already having been coupled up with him practically since the start. Today’s topic: the symmetrical perfection that was his hands. She would be lying if she said she didn't use the fact that she was wearing dark sunglasses now to fade in and out of listening to the discussion. Her mind drifting back to the new islander, Lucas and despite herself, to the confession, she had just given in the beach hut. _If he wasn’t so posh he would definitely be someone she would be interested in coupling up with._

“What about you, Elena? Would you choose Henrik or Bobby?”

“I wouldn’t sell out Bobby like that,” she shook her head brushing her fingers through her hair, “It's like why trade in your phone for a new model if it works just fine”.

“Thank you, Elena,” Bobby says with a slight pout, “There are other guys in the villa too you know”.

“Well, new phones have new very chiseled features like abs,” Priya added, eyes glazed in a daydream of the new islanders.

“Hmm you make a good point,” Elena agrees with a point of her finger.

The Scott sat up in his lawn chair, “Where did the two new guys get to, anyway?”

“Yeah, they seemed to have vanished off somewhere,” the older girl muses.

“Intriguing,” 

Just as if on cue, because it was most likely so, the familiar ring they had practically become trained dogs to follow rang from the phone next to Priya, “Guys I got a text!”

“Right on time. What does it say?” Lottie perks up from beside Bobby’s chair as the rest of the islanders who had been scattered around the villa wandered over, all but two present. 

_Islanders, new boys Lucas and Henrik have each chosen three girls to take on dates. The first girls chosen are…_

“Oh my gosh, it's me! I’m going for a drink with Henrik!” The bleached blonde calls out to the group as she reads the text from her phone.

Then the tone rings again this time from the phone under Elena’s lawn chair, “And I’m getting drinks with Lucas”. She says the statement as more of a question and before she can ponder the thought Lottie is standing in front of her waiting so they can get dressed and do their makeup together.

After getting ready the producers usher the girls in jeeps and they drive off into the Spanish countryside. Elena loses herself in the gorgeous scenery she doesn’t realize they’ve arrived till she's out of the car and being mic'd up again. Then she sees it. No, not some lovely rose-petaled trail to her date awaiting her, but a hill. She groans internally looking down at her outfit. Little sundress accompanied by wedge heels. Luckily she chose the wedge, thank god, she chose the wedge. As she begins her wobbly tread up she can’t imagine the struggle it would have been if she wore the pointed heels she first considered and curses the producer's choice in the date spot.

**☼ ☼ ☼**

Lucas couldn’t help but laugh when he saw her making her way toward him on unsteady feet like a baby doe. Of course, he knew better than to just sit there and watch the poor girl struggle. He quickly rose to his feet offering her a hand to guide her to the white-clothed table that was set up for them. She accepted, but not before muttering, “Don’t you dare laugh at me, you try walking up a hill in heels”.

“Oh I wouldn’t dare to,” he assures her as he pulls her chair out for her. When he sits back down he smiles at her. All the words he had been preparing flew out of his mind when he saw her walk up, with it too all his wit and charm because all he managed to say was, “Amazing view, isn’t it?”

“It really is,” Elena hummed, eyes scanning the landscape around them green fields draped in the golden sunlight. There's a silence, awkward and penetrative. 

Lucas eyes the champagne bottle and glasses on the table before pouring out some for the both of them, “Are you happy I picked you on this date?”

“Sure,” she didn’t bother to hide the evident sarcasm laced in her reply, “I’m a little confused why you did if I’m honest”.

“Should I not have picked you?”

She took a sip of the champagne keeping the flute raised in between her fingers, “The rest of the girls were way more interested in your privilege than me, Mr. Posh”.

The irritation he simmered down before bubbled up again as he fought the urge to roll his eyes, “You're going to bring that up again”.

“I shouldn’t?” She asked innocently. There was a glint of something in her brown eyes Lucas could only make out as pleasure in his annoyance.

“Obviously,” 

“Well I just want to make it clear I see who you are…” she put the glass down palm smoothing the tablecloth as she inched herself forward in her seat as she continued, “Some entitled rich kid who uses his money to woo girls and now he’s on a reality TV show to win more money... Did you lose it? What was it gambling? Debt?”

There was no holding it back anymore or pushing down every bit of annoyance because this girl in front of Lucas picked at every sore spot and open wound as if she knew him. He simply couldn’t allow it because if she thought she could pick at his buttons and not get a single poke back, she was wrong.

“Oh and what are you here for Elena…” he began pushing himself forward to rest his elbows along the tabletop, “The hard-working student no doubt who probably has a few student loans she needs to pay off, but she is here to find her true love?”

If looks can kill Lucas would be a dead man, but he instead reveled in the fact that he got her digging his own little wound like she had on him.

But Elena was quick to smile and hide her distaste for his somewhat analysis of her, “As a matter of a fact, yes, I am”.

Lucas chuckled, “And that’s why you're coupled up with Bobby?” He tilted his head mockingly, “The fun guy, everyone’s favorite baker sure to make it to the final, you think you can win with him”.

Elena remained rather shocked, but only for a moment, “You arrogant prick, who are you to come to the Villa and tell me what my motives are? To judge my relationship with Bobby? You take such a big offense to being called posh, face your privilege, asshole,” she sneered words dripping off her tongue like venom, “And realize the only reason you probably got girls back home was because of that…”

She shook her head, “Because you're obviously no Prince Charming”.

“Yeah, and you’re—” Lucas stopped himself taking in a breath as he came to notice the camera and producers that melted away in the heat of the moment. One of them gesturing across his throat and clicking a finger on his watch. “Well, I think our times up. This was quite a date I’ll be sure to remember it fondly,” he said with a fake million-dollar smile getting up from his chair.

Elena brushed her hair off her shoulder as she rose from her own chair not bothering to paint on a smile, “You do that, I’m going to try to repress it”.

“Lovely,” with that the cameras were put down and Lucas and Elena guided away from the table. “I’ll bet they put that disaster on the show,” he grumbled beside her.

“Most likely.”

But despite the horrible first date, Lucas could still enjoy the fact he would get to see Elena struggle to get down the hill in her heels as he waited for his next date.

**☼ ☼ ☼**

Elena was still fuming when she got back from the Villa. All she wanted was to change her shoes and maybe find a way to speed time till when Lucas was out of the Villa or even herself. She cursed at his audacity once she was finally in her white sneakers when Bobby came in insisting they play a prank. 

“I’m going to take all of Rocco’s clothes...and all of Henrik’s clothes and mix them up. That way, when they get changed later, they’ll end up wearing each other’s clothes!” He explained, but Elena was still wrapped up in her distaste for the posh man.

“How about one of those replacing the shampoo with hair removal cream...I bet he really loves his hair…” she mumbles her thoughts out loud flicking through the cosmetic bags in the dressing room, “that prick.”

Bobby takes a seat atop the dressing room table, “Woah, wait what are we talking about here?” 

“You’ve never seen those videos of people putting hair removal cream in shampoo bottles leaving the other person with no choice but to go bald?”

“No I have, but I mean that’s mean and,” he seems to consider it for a moment but quickly shakes his head, “I'm pretty sure we’ll get kicked off the show if we do that, lass, who do you want to go bald anyway?”

Elena picks up her head pausing her search in another Islanders toiletry bag, “Oh, Lucas.”

“Yikes, how bad was that date?”

“Think of the worst date possible ever,” she tells him,

Bobby looks off in thought, fumbling with one of Hope’s bright red lipsticks that was on the table, “Mhmm”.

“Now triple it,” she says, getting back to her quest for hair removal cream, “I don’t think we stopped arguing, you know he thinks we're a bad couple!”

“What? We're a great couple!”

“Exactly!” she yells back in agreement, “Oh here it is,” just as she picks the bottle of cream out of the bag Bobby is jumping up from his spot and taking it from her, “Hey what did you do that for?”

“So you wouldn't make the man go bald!”

“But pranks,” she reasons, crossing her arms across her chest.

“No, pranks are funny, and making someone shave their head is just mean,” Bobby looks down at her pouty face in seriousness, unusually in the position of being the mature one in the couple for the first time since they’ve been coupled up. 

“You're no fun,” she says pointing at his chest.

“No, I just think you're going a little crazy. How did you two end up arguing? What with what I’m sure was the lovely Love Island romantic scenery around you.”

“Don’t get me started on scenery,” she huffs taking a seat at the table Bobby joining her. “He was just being an asshole the whole entire time. I got there and it's like he wanted me to swoon and thank him just for picking me like I was supposed to be grateful or something… I don’t know and then he started trying to tell me…” she sighed cutting her rant off short, “He’s just ugh”.

As she groaned into her hands Bobby patted her back, “So does that mean I’m not getting rid of you anytime soon?” 

Elena didn’t bother to respond; she just picked up a can of hairspray about to aim at him when her phone on the table went off. She picked it up with her other hand, not removing her glaring eyes from Scott who was laying back against the wall with one leg up like a flamingo and his arms in the air, “Don’t move”. She reads the text aloud, “ _Henrik has invited you on the final date of the day_.” 

“Wow, go you, another date with one of the new guys,” Bobby cheered, “It almost makes you forget about everything else,” he chuckled nervously.

“You’re right and the bar is so very low maybe I’ll actually enjoy myself”.

Letting out a sigh of relief Bobby nods, “Yeah! Go, have fun!”

“I will,” she grinned, turning to leave out the door, but not before she throws the can still in her grasp at the now unsuspecting man, “I never forget, Bobby! Never forget!”

**☼ ☼ ☼**

The walk up the hill was much more enjoyable the second time around with her comfy sneakers and the chatter of the blonde man in front of her wasn’t too bad either. Elena was having fun hearing Henrik’s over the top pick up lines and musings about books. From across the way she caught Lucas’s eyes on her and quickly looked away, bringing her focus back to her present conversation. But every once in a while she could feel it, his dark eyes peering her way. When she didn’t think he was looking and there was a lull between the sips of champagne with Henrik she looked over at Lucas and Hope on their date. She raised a brow at their close distance and hushed conversation before getting back to her conversation with Henrik. 

Later as the moon rose over the Villa, the Islanders were tasked with throwing a party for the new members of the group. They danced and played a word game that gave some revealing details about Gary’s love of cranes that didn’t shock Elena that much seeing she was able to guess the word correctly. With a freshly made drink from Lottie, she found herself drawing herself away from the rowdy group. In a villa full of people it was hard to get a moment alone to breathe and she often found herself heading up to the rooftop. It seemed someone she had been purposefully avoiding the whole night had the same thought as her.

“Guess I’m not the only one trying to get away from the party,” Elena said breaking Lucas out of his thoughts as he stared at the night sky above them.

He raised an eyebrow as she walked further onto the balcony to stand on the opposite end leaving a distance between the two, “Not in the party mood?”

“Not particularly…a bad date will do that to you.”

“You’re not the only one who went on a bad date,” he replied, turning to rest his arm on the railing to face her and she did the same by placing a hand on the concrete border.

“Well, once again I did not ask to be picked so…” 

“You know this is not the way I’d start an apology,” Lucas prompted.

“Me? Apologize to you?” she laughed somewhat bitterly crossing her arms, “You owe me an apology. You’re the one who was offending me.”

“No,” he took a step forward, “I recall you offending me first, I was simply retaliating.”

“Oh, of course,” she nods moving to meet him in the middle, “I state a blatant truth about you and it's offensive.”

Now the two were close enough that Lucas had tilted his head down to meet Elena’s own challenging eyes, “You don't know anything about me,” he countered. 

“And you don't know anything about me.”

From below them amidst the music and dancing Islanders, Bobby’s voice broke through the crowd, “Elena?”

It was as if in the middle of the argument all control was lost once again and now they were reminded that they were still on a reality show, still being filmed no doubt. Realizing their close proximity the two both took a step back. Elena let out a deep breath, “I’m not apologizing and obviously you're not either so why don't we just stay out of each other way,”

“Fine by me,” Lucas agreed.

“Perfect,” 

And although she had seemingly said her final words to the man in front of her Elena still stood arms crossed glaring at the man. “Well you should go, wouldn't want to keep Bobby waiting,” Lucas smirked gesturing to the balcony doors and he thought maybe she would have some snide remark back but she simply huffed flicking her hair back and marching out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> Thanks for reading! You look good today!
> 
> <3


End file.
